Valentine's Day
by lilmickey2008
Summary: This is a look at some of the most memorable Valentine's Days between Alex and David that range from First Grade up to the most memorable one that changes everything.


**AN: This Valentine's Day Story is about David and Alex's most notable Valentine's Days through their entire time knowing each other. Thanks for reading and Happy Valentine's Day!**

**VALENTINE'S DAY**

**1. ****FIRST GRADE**

David sat at his desk, scraps of red paper all on it. Their class was making Valentine's Day cards, and he had one person in mind to give his to. There was a problem to what he was doing though. In lamest terms, making a perfect Valentine meant that he had to be artistic, and pretty much perfect with each other. Those were things that he was NOT, ladies and gentlemen, and that was really drove him up the wall, and he was only six!

"Man, this is not going to work." David said, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Hey David." A voice stated, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked up, and saw his friend Alex standing there, her bouncy pigtails floating, a bright smile on her face. Whenever David saw Alex with that smile, he found himself smiling, and he didn't know why.

"Whatcha doin'?" Alex asked him.

"Nothing much. Just trying to make a Valentine, what are you doing?" David asked.

"Nothing much." Alex stated resting her head on his shoulder. Alex looked at the Valentine that he was working on. She noticed that this has to be for someone special because he was working really hard on this.

"It looks really nice. Whoever you are going to give it to is going to be really happy." Alex said.

"Thanks. I really needed that." David said with a smile.

"No problem." Alex smiled. David watched as she literally bounced away from his desk. David smiled, and put the finishing touches on the Valentine.

"She's going to love it." David stated. "Now I have to get it to her desk..."

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER...**

Alex after recess, Alex returned to her desk, and found a special Valentine inside of it. She looked around to see who it belonged to or any sign of who left it. Then she read what was on the Valentine.

_Dear Alex, _

_This is to the brightest, and prettiest girl that I know. Thanks for being such a great friend._

Alex knew immediately who wrote this Valentine. The minute that David walked to her desk, Alex leaned in, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which got a lot of ew's from the rest of the class. David began to blush like crazy.

"Thanks for the Valentine." Alex said with a smile.

"No p-problem." David stuttered. He walked back to his desk, still blushing about what his friend just did.

Alex smiled, and sat back down in her seat.

* * *

**2. ****ON THE PLAYGROUND: FIFTH GRADE**

David had to get through the playground because she was after him. David had really messed up this time, and there was no going back, because he had incurred the wrath of a woman, and more importantly, his friend. She was going to kill him, and he was in deep now. David saw his opening, and he decided to make a run for it. David ran, weaving through the playground, and thought that he was home free, until someone tackled him to the ground from behind, wrenching his arm as well. The second he felt the impact, he knew who it was.

"Hi, Alex." David said through gritted teeth. This was going to be fun, for Alex at least.

"Hi, David." Alex said in a normal voice. "Is there any reason that you didn't give me a Valentine today?"

"I ran out?" David lied. Alex smiled, and wrenched his arm, causing him to yelp in pain.

"You can do better than that." Alex said.

"I promise that it was a slip of my mind. I promise that I will give you a Valentine that is something special from me. I promise!" David squealed.

"I am going to hold you to that promise, and if you don't, I am going to turn you into a dog." Alex hissed.

"Alright." David squealed. Alex pushed his face into the sand, and walked away. David laid there, face still in the sand.

_Dear God, I hope that no one saw that..._

* * *

**A WALK TO REMEMBER**

From the way that Alex looked, it was evident that she was not going to smile again, and that worried David. One of the things that he loved about his friend was that she could light up a room with her smile. David was walking with her, trying to get her mind off of the fact that she was alone on Valentine's Day, because the boy that she liked was dating someone else, and that some one was Gigi, of course. Alex was walking with David, and they found themselves at a park in which they used to play at all the time when they were kids. Alex sat on the bench, and David sat right there next to her, trying his best to bring the bright smile back to his friend's face.

"Alex, I'm sorry that your day has turned out to be a bad one, especially on Valentine's Day." David said.

Alex looked at her friend, and smiled lightly. But that was not good enough. David smiled, and knew what he had to do.

"Happy Valentine's Day." David smiled. He leaned in, and lightly kissed her on the lips. Alex looked back, shocked at what her friend did.

David was about to apologize, but he was cut off when he saw Alex smiling radiantly.

"Thanks. I needed that." Alex said.

"No problem." David said, leaning in to kiss her again.

* * *

**MOST MEMORABLE OF ALL... (6 YEARS IN THE FUTURE)**

It was Valentine's Day, and David managed to get Alex back to Paris. This time, they managed to lure Alex back to Paris for the weekend. This was the same room that they shared all that time ago, and Alex knew that, which piqued her interest that David was going to try something here, and she was right. On Valentine's Day, he was going to do something big. David laid there, just staring at his long time friend, and girlfriend, Alex Russo. He propped himself on his elbow, and just stared at her. He thought about all that they have been through, and the fact that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He loved and worshiped this girl.

He just hoped and prayed that Alex felt the same way.

David saw that Alex was beginning to wake up, and he quickly pretended that he was still asleep. Alex sat up, revealing her red nightie that she was wearing for Valentine's Day. She leaned over, gave him a kiss, and walked over to the window to check out the scenery of Paris. David laid there, and just watched her, working up the nerve to get out of bed. David took a deep breath, and walked over to her, dressed in only his pajama bottoms.

"Hey." He said nervously. Alex turned to him, and smiled. David walked up, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"David, was there any reason why you brought me here?" Alex asked. She could literally feel him flinch.

"I brought you here because I wanted to ask you something." David said in a slow and nervous tone. Alex turned around, and faced him, still smiling at him.

"We have known each other for a long time and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." David said, so nervous that he was literally forcing the words out of his mouth.

Alex took a deep breath as David went to one knee, and pulled a ring out from behind his back.

"Will you marry me?" David asked quiet as a mouse. Alex took a deep breath as tears began to appear in the corner of her eyes. David stood up, and looked her in the eyes.

"Alex? Please, say something." David whispered to her. Alex leaned in, and gave him a light kiss.

"Yes, David." Alex said with a smile. David smiled as well, and scooped her up in his arms. This was the way it should be and how it was going to be.

* * *

Selena Falcone sat there, reading through her Mom's magic book about Valentine's Day. Uncle Justin and Aunt Lynn told her about the Valentine's Days that her mom and dad shared, and how he proposed to her mom on that day. Her dad and mom had a lot of Valentine's Day memories about this day, and she closed the book after reading how her parents spent some memorable Valentine's Day in the past.

"Wow, I hope that I can have a relationship like mom and dad one day." Selena said, closing the book, and leaving the room. She looked out of the room into the adjoining kitchen, and saw her parents kissing.

"Gross!" Selena laughed, causing her parents to jump apart. She sighed, and walked into her room.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
